1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrophoresis and, more particularly, to electrophoresis apparatus employing multiple-sample applicators for applying antiserum to a membrane or gel utilized as a media for the electrophoresis process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior apparatus has been employed for electrophoresis utilizing cellulose acetate as the supporting medium to carry samples which are to be separated and analyzed by the electrophoresis process. In the prior apparatus, a controlled tensioning device is utilized to hold the membrane taut and parallel to the base of the unit without any support in the center of the membrane. This arrangement prevents pooling of liquid and retains a uniform moisture content in the membrane. The prior apparatus also provided an indexing device which operates semiautomatically to provide for the placing of eight samples, one at a time, on a number of fixed positions on the membrane. These eight samples are placed in a row in any one of three different positions relative to the cathode and anode of the apparatus and are electrophoresed simultaneously.
One disadvantage of the prior apparatus is that the applicator used to apply the samples to the membrane can only apply a single sample at a time. This is time-consuming and also the samples supplied first are subject to local diffusion and mobility due to convection currents during the time that subsequent samples are being applied. The drawback becomes critical when high resolution is necessary in comparative electrophoresis of unknown specimens.
An example of the existing state of the art of single-sample applicators is U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,418 which issued to Zec on May 2, 1967.